


The Hunt Continues

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru continues his quest to capture Leonard Nimoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt Continues

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 01 "Catch," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru scanned the convention hall, looking for any sign of his prey. It was day two and Sesshoumaru had missed seeing Leonard Nimoy three times now. He was determined to not fail again. After hearing a rumor that the Trek star was near the back wall, Sesshoumaru made his way there. He ignored the pleas of people wanting to take pictures with him, even after they gushed over how amazing his costume was. He moved quickly, but not so quickly as to draw even more attention to himself. Sesshoumaru found a large group of fans gathered near the back wall. He gracefully made his way through the crowd, only to be met by the click of a closing door when he got to the front.

“Sorry kid, you just missed him.”

Sesshoumaru had failed again.

“One day Nimoy, I will catch you.”


End file.
